


Edging

by tikkikwami



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: Dom/sub, Edging, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Trans Duck Newton, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 07:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikkikwami/pseuds/tikkikwami
Summary: Indrid's bored, but Duck's busy watching Jeopardy.





	Edging

**Author's Note:**

> MINORS DO NOT INTERACT.
> 
> Hi, friends! Here's more shameless porn.  
Thanks to my friend Ren for the prompt!

It had started out slow. 

“Duck,” Indrid sighed, leaning his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “I’m bored.” 

“An’ I’m watchin’ Jeopardy,” Duck said mildly. He put an arm around Indrid’s shoulders. “Did you have somethin’ specific in mind?” 

Indrid let out a soft purr and leaned in to nuzzle Duck’s neck. “Well…” 

Duck chuckled and rubbed Indrid’s arm affectionately. “I think I have an idea that’ll let both of us get what we want.”

Indrid’s paused to consider the future, then his eyes brightened. “Oh, please,” he breathed.

“Go get a vibrating plug, lube, and the fleshlight,” Duck told him, ruffling his hair. The seer quickly walked off and returned with the supplies. “Now put the plug in and gimme the remote.” 

“Bossy,” Indrid commented with a grin, pulling off his jeans and boxers, leaving on just his hoodie. He laid down on the couch, placing his head on Duck’s thigh as a pillow, and spread his legs. The sylph put a couple of drops of lube on the plug and spread it around, biting his lip in anticipation. He pressed it against his asshole, gently pressing until he relaxed enough to slip it in. He wiggled his hips with a satisfied sigh.

Duck chuckled. “You don’t get to call me bossy,” he said, trailing one fingertip lightly down Indrid’s already-hard cock. “I’m the one in charge.”

“Mmm, I like it,” Indrid said, smiling up at him. He made eye contact over the rims of his glasses, feeling his chest grow warm at seeing Duck’s pretty brown eyes unobscured by the glasses. 

And then he moaned softly. The plug had started vibrating in a slow pattern. It sped up and slowed down in even intervals, never getting strong enough to cause real pleasure, but definitely teasing him. 

“Be quiet,” Duck commanded gently, running his fingers through Indrid’s hair. He leaned into the touch happily. “I’m watchin’ my show,” he said, even as he turned down the TV volume so he could better hear when Indrid made a noise.

“Yes, sir,” Indrid mumbled quietly, smiling at the little blush that rose to Duck’s cheeks. 

But he couldn’t stay still and silent for long. The vibrations were just too teasing, with the plug pressed up against the perfect spot, just so. Each time he felt the vibrations increasing in speed, his breath hitched. And he let out a shaky sigh as the vibrations slowed back down again. Then Duck turned up the vibrations - just a little, but it was enough to make Indrid whine softly with increasing need. 

And the vibrations stopped completely. “Noo,” Indrid groaned, eyes shut tight in frustration.

“Yes,” Duck told him calmly. “You’ll do as I say or you’ll get nothing at all.” Indrid bit his lip to stop himself from making a retort. He let out a slow breath as the vibrations started again. “Maybe you can stay quiet this time around.” 

“May I touch myself?” Indrid asked. He could feel his cock laying thick and heavy on his lower belly, hard and neglected. 

“Three strokes.” 

Indrid wrapped his hand around his cock and gave himself a slow, leisurely stroke. He had to bite back a moan. After the teasing vibration pattern, being touched at all felt like heaven. He moved his hand up and down his cock just two more times before his hand returned to his side. 

“What do you say?” Duck asked, voice gentle but reprimanding. 

“Thank you,” Indrid whispered. 

Duck smiled at him. “Good boy.” He switched to the next vibration pattern. It was two sharp vibrations followed by a weaker drawn-out one. Indrid gasped and felt his cock jump at the sensations. “Remember, if you make any sound at all, this’ll stop.”

Indrid nodded and placed a hand over his mouth. He sharply inhaled as he felt Duck’s hand on his cock, and he pushed his hips forward to chase the sensation. The ranger’s touch was light and warm as he barely stroked Indrid’s aching cock. 

“You’re doing so well,” Duck said sweetly. He turned up the vibrations, and Indrid arched his back, struggling to keep himself silent. “You can talk to answer me. Do you want a reward?” 

“Please, god, fuck, yes,” Indrid babbled, rubbing his legs together. The vibrations of the plug just didn’t stop, and they were making his arousal near unbearable. Duck’s light, teasing touches of his cock didn’t ease the growing need in him at all. 

“Then I’ll think about it,” Duck said, removing his hand from Indrid’s cock and laying it on the sylph’s chest. He wanted to whimper at the loss, but losing the vibrations would be even worse. Although they were teasing like nothing else, they still felt _good_. 

The vibrations increased, and they were all Indrid could focus on. The seer was completely unaware of any visions or the show on the TV; chasing pleasure was his only goal in that moment. He found himself shaking with the effort of staying silent and still. All he wanted was to grab his cock and jerk off until he came hard. 

And when Duck upped the vibrations again, it was too much. Indrid arched his back and whimpered loudly. The vibrations stopped, and he whined with need. Panting, he tried to calm down. Duck was still gently petting his hair, patiently waiting for him to get a little less close to orgasm before starting up the vibrations again. 

After a few minutes of low-level vibrations, Duck’s hand in Indrid’s hair stilled. “You can have that reward now,” he said, and Indrid looked up at him eagerly. “Y’can use that fleshlight, nice an’ slow. Y’gotta stop when I say so, though.”

Panting with anticipation, Indrid put lube on the fleshlight and sank it down on his cock, only barely holding back the groan that threatened to leave his lips. He moved it up and down at a snail’s pace, knowing if he went any faster he might cum without permission. “Good boy,” Duck said, and Indrid bit his lip hard to stop himself from whimpering at the praise. “D’you think y’can handle faster vibrations?” 

Hesitantly, Indrid nodded. He was desperate for more pleasure, but wary of being edged within an inch of his life. He let out a glad sigh as the vibrations ramped up. There was no pattern, currently - just an even stream of the vibrations that teased and delighted him.

Without realizing it, he started moving the fleshlight faster, chasing the pleasure. Panting, he pushed his hips up to meet the toy, feeling the pleasure in him build. Just another few strokes, and -

“Stop.” Indrid let out a deep, shaky breath as his hand stopped completely. “I said _slow_, darlin’.” Duck reached over and pulled the fleshlight off of him, and he balled up his hands in frustration, gritting his teeth. He’d been so close. “Y’can have this back when you’ve earned it.”

He wanted to grovel and beg for more pleasure, but Indrid knew the vibrations would stop if he did. So he focused on calming down, taking deep breaths.

This was made difficult by the ever-increasing vibrations. The pattern suddenly changed, too, making Indrid press his legs together hard in pleasured surprise. It was pulsing over and over, almost feeling like he was being fucked. 

It took everything he had to stop himself from making noise. 

“You’re so good,” Duck cooed. “Patient and sweet Indrid. Being so quiet for me even though you want it so bad.” Indrid could feel a drop of precum sliding down the head of his cock, and he shivered when Duck’s finger swiped it over the slit. “Do you wanna cum?”

He nodded desperately, looking up at Duck like his life depended on the ranger’s next words.

“Then use that fleshlight and show me how bad you want it. Y’can make noise, too, if y’want.”

Indrid groaned softly with relief and grabbed the fleshlight, adding more lube before pushing it down on his cock with a quiet moan. He started rapidly moving it up and down his cock, arching his back and whimpering with pleasure, already so close to cumming. 

“On second thought… Stop.” Indrid let out a loud whine of disappointment, tears forming on his lashes, as his hand stopped. But the next words soothed him. “I wanna do it.” 

He moved his hand and quietly sighed with relief as Duck’s hand grabbed the toy. He quickly rubbed it up and down, even faster than Indrid had been doing it. “Oh, please, _please_, Duck, oh, sweetheart, _please_-” 

“You can cum,” Duck said gently, keeping up the brutally pleasing pace of the fleshlight. 

After only a few more strokes, Indrid cried out and came _hard_. Duck slowly moved the toy up and down, milking him of every last drop as he rode out the intense orgasm. When he became oversensitive, his hand stopped Duck’s and pulled off the toy, laying it on his stomach as he panted, eyes closed. He felt exhausted.

“Y’did good, Drid,” Duck said, brushing his hair off of his forehead. “Y’did real good.” Indrid murmured something nonsensical in response, making Duck laugh. “You even lasted ‘til the end of the episode.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments make my day!! <3


End file.
